memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Friday's Child (episode)
The Enterprise becomes involved in a local power struggle on planet Capella IV, where the Klingons want mining rights. Summary Teaser The approaches Capella IV, the home of the Capellans and a rich source of the rare mineral topaline. Topaline is vital to the life support systems of certain colonies. Kirk's assignment is to obtain mining rights. McCoy, who visited Capella years ago, briefs the senior officers; among other things, he reveals that Capellans have a complex structure of taboos, and that they can anger easily. Kirk leaves Scotty in command of the Enterprise while he, Spock, McCoy and Grant beam down and are immediately accosted by a party of Capellans led by Maab. Also in the party is Kras, a Klingon. Grant reacts too quickly, drawing his phaser, which prompts immediate retaliation: one of the warriors with Maab throws his kligat, which hits Grant, killing him instantly. Act One :"Captain's log, stardate 3497.2. Planet Capella lV. The rare mineral, topaline, vital to the life support systems of planetoid colonies, has been discovered in abundance here. Our mission: obtain a mining agreement, but we've discovered a Klingon agent has preceded us to the planet. A discovery which has cost the life of one of my crewmen." Maab demands the landing party surrender their weapons and instruments as a show of good faith. The landing party must wait for a period of time, but is then taken to see Akaar, who is Teer, or leader, of the Ten Tribes of Capella. In this meeting, Kras attempts to gain the diplomatic upper hand, but McCoy's knowledge of Capellan culture trumps his efforts. Kras sneers at the Federation's offer, claiming that Capellans believe only the strong should live, just as Klingons do. Kirk retorts that the highest of Federation laws states that Capella belongs to the Capellans, and will never be taken from them, and that Klingon space is full of worlds that learned not to trust the Klingons the hard way. Maab is enthusiastic, believing that competition for the mineral can only help Capella. Akaar notes thoughtfully that in all their dealings, Earthmen have never lied to Capellans. Maab warns him that there are those who will not bargain with Earthmen, which Akaar interprets as challenge. A fight breaks out between Capellans – an armed coup. Both Maab and Akaar are involved. During the fracas, Kirk, Spock and McCoy race to the main tent to find their gear, only to discover Kras engaged in the same search. Overpowering him, Kirk learns he was sent in a small scout ship to negotiate the mineral rights. His people need topaline, too. Before Kirk can learn more, the fight outside is ended, and Capellans burst into the tent, demanding Kirk free Kras. Then Maab enters, declaring himself the new Teer – Akaar died in the fighting. Eleen, Akaar's pregnant wife, enters the tent. Maab trips her and she burns her arm in the fire. Because she carries an heir, Maab must kill her to solidify his rule, but when he is about to do so, Kirk interferes, sparking another melee that ends with Eleen and the landing party imprisoned together. When Kirk snatched Eleen away from Maab's descending blade, he violated a taboo: no man may touch the wife of a Teer. She demands to see Kirk die before she herself is killed. In orbit, the Enterprise has received a distress call from the , a small freighter. She claims she's under attack by a Klingon vessel so Scotty decides to take the Enterprise out of orbit to investigate, thus stranding the landing party on Capella. Act Two :"Captain's log, stardate 3498.9. Lieutenant Commander Scott in temporary command. We were forced to leave Capella to come to the aid of a Federation vessel under attack by a Klingon vessel. We were unable to contact our landing party before we were forced to answer the distress signal. Our inability to reach the landing party is strange. And... I am concerned." Eleen and the landing party have been imprisoned together to await Maab's decision. Eleen is in a great deal of pain, and McCoy intends to help her. During this distraction, Kirk and Spock overcome their guards and escape to the hills with Eleen. They recover their communicators but not their phasers. In space, the Enterprise has been unable to locate the Deirdre, which is strange, since its top speed is well under that of the Enterprise. :"Captain's log, stardate 3499.1. Before leaving the Capellan encampment, we managed to retrieve our communicators. Our phasers were not to be found. We've fled into the hills, yet we know the Capellans will eventually find us. By scent alone, if necessary. And we've learned one thing more. The girl, Eleen, hates the unborn child she is carrying." The landing party, with the reluctant Eleen, has taken refuge in a narrow canyon with a wide but defensible entrance and a narrow chute-like exit. Kirk proposes to block the entrance with a sonic disruption; two communicators together can produce a sympathetic vibration. This will cause a rock slide, sealing the entrance and buying time, as the Capellan search party will be forced to go around the hills to the other side. Act Three During the confusion, Kras manages to retrieve a phaser from one of the fallen warriors. Kirk discovers a cave in which the landing party seeks refuge; Eleen will shortly give birth, and McCoy needs a place where the birth can occur. Kirk and Spock leave McCoy there to supervise the birth, while they search for weapons. Unable to discover the source of the distress call, Scotty pulls the microtape and realizes how he has been duped: the Deirdre called for the Enterprise by name – and there's no way a freighter would have known the Enterprise was ordered into this sector. Clearly, the intent was to lure the Enterprise from Capella IV. To be sure, Scotty plans to complete the search pattern. By the time Kirk and Spock have weapons fabricated, Eleen has given birth. When Kirk and Spock leave to reconnoiter, she hits McCoy with a rock and escapes. Kirk and Spock have fabricated bows. Completing the search pattern, the Enterprise sets a course back to Capella. Immediately, they receive another distress call, this time from the . Scotty ignores it. Then a Klingon ship intercepts them – sitting in space, establishing a line and daring them to cross it. Act Four A confrontation develops between the warriors, who have found their way to the chasm's other entrance, and the landing party, who have placed themselves in the rocks overlooking the cut. Then Eleen appears. She lies to Maab, telling him all the Earthmen, and her infant son, are dead. Maab accepts her at her word, believing her to follow the Capellan code of honor, but Kras is suspicious. He questions Eleen's word, angering both Maab and Eleen. When Maab refuses to verify her claim, Kras draws a stolen phaser and offers to demonstrate to them what killing really means. During the ensuing battle, the Capellans are introduced to the bow and arrow, a weapon they never developed. Kras manages a standoff; to break it, Eleen proposes to flee as a sacrifice and a distraction. Maab elects to return her life to her, which forfeits his own. He advances upon the Klingon and sacrifices himself to draw Kras' fire: his lieutenant Keel is ready and kills the Klingon with a kligat. As the confrontation is about to conclude badly, Scotty and a rescue party appear and demand the Capellans' surrender. McCoy appears from the hills with the new Teer, Leonard James Akaar. Eleen signs the mining agreement as regent for the new Teer, and the Federation team departs. Log Entries *"Captain's Log, stardate 3498.9. Lieutenant Commander Scott in temporary command. We were forced to leave Capella to come to the aid of a Federation vessel under attack by a Klingon vessel. We were unable to contact our landing party before we were forced to answer the distress signal. Our inability to reach the landing party is strange, and... I am concerned." *"Captain's Log, stardate 3499.1. Before leaving the Capellan encampment, we managed to retrieve our communicators. Our phasers were not to be found. We have fled into the hills, yet we know the Capellans will eventually find us, by scent alone if necessary. And we have learned one thing more: The girl, Eleen, hates the unborn child she is carrying." Memorable Quotes "What the Klingon has said is unimportant, and we do not hear his words." : - McCoy, calling Kras a liar to Akaar "Perhaps to be a Teer is to see in new ways." : - Maab, upon becoming the new ruler of the Ten Tribes "Look, I'm a doctor, not an escalator!" : - McCoy to Spock, as Eleen struggles to climb a steep incline "How did you arrange to touch her, Bones? Give her a happy pill?" "No, a right cross." : - Kirk and McCoy, as McCoy examines Eleen "Say to yourself, the child is mine. The child is mine. It is mine!" "Yes, it's yours.'" : - McCoy and Eleen, as she misunderstands what he said "Fortunately, this bark has suitable tensile cohesion." "You mean it makes a good bowstring." "I believe I said that." : - Spock and Kirk, as they test their bows "McCoy. Bring our child." "Our child?" "I'll explain later." : - Eleen, Kirk and McCoy, after the baby is born "There's an old, old saying on Earth, Mister Sulu. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." "I know this saying. It was invented in Russia." : - Scott and Chekov, after Scott decides to ignore the second distress call "The cavalry doesn't come over the hill in the nick of time anymore." : - Kirk, as Spock hails the Enterprise "Oochy-woochy coochy-coo, captain?" "An obscure Earth dialect, Mister Spock. Oochy-coochy coochy-coo. If you're curious, consult linguistics." : - Spock and Kirk, when McCoy coos to the baby Spock repeats it puzzled and Kirk repeats it incorectly "Oochy-coochy" instead of "Oochy-woochy" "The child was named Leonard James Akaar?" "Has a kind of a ring to it, don't you think, James?" "Yes. I think it's a name destined to go down in galactic history, Leonard. What do you think, Spock?" "I think you're both going to be insufferably pleased with yourselves for at least a month... Sir" : - Spock, McCoy and Kirk, as Kirk and McCoy brag about their connection to the child Background information * It seems to be a violation of the Prime Directive (at least, during the 24th Century) for the United Federation of Planets to have relations, let alone negotiate mining rights, with a technologically inferior species, as the Capellans had only the knowledge of hand based and thrown weapons at that time. Kirk even claimed that The Capellans hadn't advanced far enough yet to think of the concept of the "Bow & Arrow." * Exterior planet scenes were filmed at the familiar Vasquez Rocks, located North of Los Angeles. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) * Filming in late May resulted in the temperature at Vasquez Rocks rising up to 110 degrees during shooting, making it highly uncomfortable for actors, especially those in Capellan costumes. However, Tige Andrews enjoyed his Klingon costume very much, this being his first chance to wear a non-ordinary costume for a film role. It helped him a lot to get into the character of Kras. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29VhkLUBdoc * In Dorothy Fontana's original script, Eleen sacrificed her child for her own life. Gene Roddenberry objected against this, and changed the ending to what appears in the finished episode. Fontana also envisioned Eleen as a strong woman, who rebels against a society which considers women only as mothers and homemakers. http://www.emmytvlegends.org/interviews/people/dorothy-fontana * The set panel to the left of the science station was removed for this episode. Chekov can be seen with his hand draped over the left edge of the station; an edge that shouldn't exist. In the next episode, , wider shots show that the workstation counter top continues unbroken when the set piece is in place. For the "Friday's Child" remastered edition, a close up of the science station replaces the old, incomplete, version. * In the footage seen in the briefing room of Dr. McCoy's previous visit to Capella IV, he is seen wearing his present day Enterprise tunic, rather than a era tunic, which would have been appropriate for that time period. He is also seen wearing the Enterprise insignia before he joined the crew. * Leonard James Akaar has appeared as a Starfleet admiral in several of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novels that take place after the end of the events depicted on screen. * This is the first episode which Chekov makes the dubious claim of something being invented in Russia. In this case he claims that the old Earth saying: "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me," was invented in Russia. * The footage seen on the briefing room screen in the teaser is recycled from scenes of the warriors hunting down Kirk and company later on in the episode. * Actors playing Capellan warriors were given elevated shoes to make them appear as "giants" compared to Humans and Klingons. Maab's high-top headwear served the same purpose. http://www.emmytvlegends.org/interviews/people/dorothy-fontana * A sequence in the blooper reel shows William Shatner entering the tent too quickly when Tige Andrews is looking for his weapon and exclaiming, "Oh, shit!" * Lots of dialog looping was used in this episode because of the outdoor setting. Some of the dubbing was crammed together, nearly on top of other lines. * By preventing Maab from killing Eleen, thereby allowing her unborn son to become Teer of the tribes, Kirk and company would appear to be in flagrant violation of the Prime Directive. This is discussed in the TOS comic The Trial of James T. Kirk, where Akaar is called to testify. He states that he believes in the wisdom of the man who saved his life, namely Kirk. He then kneels before Kirk to demonstrate the depth of his gratitude. * For his first four appearances in the series, including this episode, Walter Koenig wore a Monkees-style wig, which he absolutely detested. In one interview, he made joking and uncomplimentary references to that wig. By , he seems to have discarded it. * This was Robert Bralver's first appearance of many in the series, often as a stunt performer or uncredited extra. * This episode marks the debut of Sulu's personal scanner at his helm position. In its first appearance, the device dramatically unfolds and emerges from inside the helm console. In his written adaptations of the episodes, James Blish refers to the device as a "gooseneck viewer." * This episode may possibly have been aired as a repeat, one week before first aired, as Stephen Whitfield's The Making of Star Trek lists the episode as airing March 22nd. * Stephen Whitfield's The Making of Star Trek also features some excellent behind-the-scenes photos from this episode, filmed in late . In their book Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, Robert H. Justman and Herbert F. Solow include a shot from the production of Shatner and Nimoy reading the contemporary "Mad" magazine 'Star Trek' spoof, "Star Blecch". * The name of this episode appears to derive from the old children's rhyme, "Friday's Child" ("Friday's child is loving and giving"). * "Capellans" was also the name given to the aliens in Jerry Sohl's 1953 novel The Transcendent Man, though the connection seems unintentional: the aliens in that book were closer in style to the Organians. Capella itself is the brightest star in the constellation of Auriga, the charioteer. * This is the only episode in which Uhura and Sulu call Scotty by his nickname. Uhura also referred to him as such in . * Including the doctor's flashback of his father's death in , and his encounter in with the salt-creature of M-113 disguised as his old flame Nancy Crater, Kirk's & McCoy's playful boasting about being the namesakes of Leonard James Akaar marks only the third time McCoy is ever addressed as "Leonard". This is the first of only two times that Kirk is ever addressed as "James"; the second time is in "The Savage Curtain", where he is so addressed by the simulacrum of Abraham Lincoln. * There is an interesting sequence in the latter part of the episode. As Maab and his cohorts close in on Kirk's hideout, Tige Andrews takes a face-forward flop onto the ground. In the next close-up, he is seen dusting off his pants. This would seem to indicate that for the close-up coverage, there was a second camera filming simultaneously to the wide shot, and that the camera was hidden behind the large rock seen near Michael Dante. * This is the second and final episode where Spock is knocked out in a fight (the first being , though in that case it was the mirror Spock who was incapacitated) where a Capellan hits the Vulcan with a sword while he and Kirk prevent Eleen's death. Production timeline * Story outline by D.C. Fontana, * Filmed: – * Score recording, * Premiere airdate, * First UK airdate, * Remastered airdate, Remastered Information *The remastered version of this episode premiered in syndication the weekend of . Among new shots of the Enterprise herself, several new, more realistic views of Capella IV from space were inserted into the episode. Other changes include cleaned up mattes of the viewscreen during the briefing room scene, a more realistic sensor readout on the bridge, a corrected insert shot while Chekov is working the controls at the science station, updated phaser effects, and the establishment of the Klingon ship on screen as a D7 class. File:CapellaIV.jpg|The original Capella IV File:Capella IV Remastered.jpg|...and the remastered planet File:Klingon warship, Fridays Child.jpg|Original warship File:Klingon warship, Fridays Child remastered.jpg|...and the remastered warship File:Tos-fridayschild-orig-scanner.png|The original scanner graphic File:Tos-fridayschild-remast-scanner.png|...and the more detailed remastered graphic File:Tos-fridayschild-navconsole.png|The original insert that should have shown the science station File:Tos-fridayschild-chekovshand.png|...now does File:Tos-fridayschild-orig-disintegrate.png|The original disintegration effect File:Tos-fridayschild-remast-disintegrate.png|...and the remastered version Video and DVD releases * Original US Betamax release: . * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 17, catalog number VHR 2329, release date unknown. * US VHS release: . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.1, . * Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 16, . * As part of the TOS Season 2 DVD collection. Links and references Starring * William Shatner as Capt. Kirk Also starring * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock :And * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Guest star * Julie Newmar as Eleen Also starring * Tige Andrews as Kras :And: * Michael Dante as Maab Featuring * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Cal Bolder as Keel * Ben Gage as Akaar * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Kirk Raymone as Duur * Robert Bralver as Grant Uncredited co-stars * William Blackburn as ** Capellan warrior ** Hadley * Frank da Vinci as Capellan warrior * Walker Edmiston as the voice of * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Unknown actors as **Capellan warriors **Leonard James Akaar Stunt doubles * Chuck Clow as William Shatner's stunt double * Dick Dial as Warrior's stunt double * Jay Jones as Tige Andrews' stunt double References Capella IV; Capella system; ''Carolina'', USS; ''Deirdre'', SS; Earth; Earth Federation; kligat; Klingon scout ship; magnasite-nitron tablet; mining; shale; signal booster; sympathetic vibration; Teer; Ten Tribes; topaline External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Im Namen des jungen Tiru es:Friday's Child fr:Friday's Child ja:TOS:宿敵クリンゴンの出現 nl:Friday's Child pl:Friday's Child Category:TOS episodes